


Some birds don't fly high, others fly way too far

by hippopotatoe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotatoe/pseuds/hippopotatoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Roxy are both odd kids, outside of the norm, and they want it that way. Dirk prefer to keep to himself, but when he gets new neighbors both he and Roxy find out they want to befriend him</p><p>A bittersweet history about kids growing up and having kids</p><p>(How do I do interesting summaries?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You are just a kid. To young to create any memories, old enough to know you don’t really belong there. As if it wasn’t obvious already, it’s not like you look like them or so. Your parents that it, you don’t look like your parents. And you don’t look like them because your not theirs by blood.  
Not like you’ve cared about it, but it’s hard being bullied because of your parents. Being called names because they adopted you. It’s not very hard to understand why you prefer to be alone. Sometimes when your elder, you will think it’d been better if they bullied you for the traits and odd habits that would be a part of the teenager and grown up you. But as a kid they were mean to you, simply because their parents were forced to have them, whilst your parents choose you because they wanted you and they loved you. (It was a thought that made you sleep at night, tucked into your bed, snuggling with your favorite toy ever ever). (That toy would later in your life become something to add on the list for other kids. You were adopted, because your parent’s didn’t want you, and they didn’t want you because your were odd, and you were odd because of that scary doll you took with you everywhere).

There were never a secret you were adopted. You’d always know it. They didn’t bring it up, but they knew you knew and you knew they knew… You had your name and that weird doll. Your parents didn’t like him, but you got him from your birth parents (parent?) and you loved him dearly. Even tho he was scary with the bright blue glass eyes and that wooden head that seemed to be able to stand everything you’d do to him. He was your best, and only, friend when you were a child, and somehow, you didn’t want it any other way.

When you were about ten, your parents decided it was a good idea to move. They wanted you to have friends and they couldn’t stand their boy sad, odd and alone. It was a suburb not unlike the place you already lived in, but a whole different state. The house was a bit bigger than the old one, except white instead of red, and your room was now located on the second floor. You broke your parents hearts a bit when you went to school that first day with the doll draped over your shoulders. He would be a problem in the friend making, but you didn’t knew anything besides alone, so it didn’t bother you. Around that age you finally grasped exactly what irony was, a bit earlier than your classmates, and your wittiness scared them off for good. You found a pair of outrageously ugly shades in a whatever shop. They were pointy, like two scalene triangles resting against each other, and the only answer you offered your parents were ”they make me look sharp” and they didn’t question you. They never did. They were nice, but they spoiled you too much. You’d later guess it was their way of praising your good grades, because face it - you were intelligent.

After some months of whatever a new girl were introduced to your class. You wouldn’t care less, your class was some sort of leftover class, were the odd and the transferred students would try to make most out of their school. Too bad just this girl would ignore your big lanky puppet and unfriendly glare an sit next to you. Her name was Roxy, and boy was she foxy. As a teenager you’d learn about her mothers drinking habits, and her unhealthy obsession with cats, but as a kid you were just pleased about having a partner in intelligence, and you didn’t gave a shit about why she’d move.  
She was playful and friendly and loved to ensnare herself in long ironic discussions and pun battles with you. She was happy to introduce herself to your doll, as if he was a real person, and for that you would agree to be her friend. You would always battle each other, trying to outsmart the other and get the highest grades. While you’d easily beat her in math, she had a passion for chemistry that couldn’t be unseen. In the end, you’d graduate with straight A:s both of you.

As a treat for your friendship with Roxy, your parents let you into a club for material arts and you fell in love with everything that had to do with swords. Alongside your fascination for puppeteer, you’d learn everything you could about swords and knives and different ways of using them. You stopped going to the club as you didn’t like the people there (they were humans and you didn’t like humans, except Roxy and your parents, but you were practicing with katanas in various stages of shittyness when you were alone.

When Roxy turned fifteen you learned that she, for some reason you didn’t cared about, was a year older than your classmates. And you realized slowly that you were a year younger. It didn’t mean anything to you. One year later someone moved into the house next to yours.

You and Roxy would drag out the wooden couch from the porch and make yourself comfortable in the garden as you watched the newlings. Your parents took a picture of you, as they always did, and as a grown up you would look at the photo and smile, because hell if you weren’t the creepiest kids in town. Not so much the way you looked, but the way you were just sitting there, quite, with your beloved doll between you, all day. You were surprised the new neighbors weren’t all creeped out. They seem really cool, at least the younger of them. As far as you notice, it’s the eldest one, a cute woman in her fifties, and the guy with the hat, that will live there. The other ones are just friends and family. You wonder if they’re a couple or mother and son. You hope for the latter one, but you don’t know why. It’s just something about the way he’s overly careful of the beautiful black piano, the way he dances to imaginary music, the way he balances the white hat on his black hair and the rhythm in his voice when he jokes with the others. You can tell Roxy feel the same way as you do.  
When your parents fails so get you inside for dinner and have to carry out the plates for you, Roxy and you silently agrees to let the hat man into your lives. You’re pretty sure he’s at least ten year older than you, but you both fails so care. You want him as a friend and when two spoiled kids want something, they find ways to get it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jk can't write conversations. this story is dialog free
> 
> might put this chapter up, but i can't promise i'll be as fast with the next chapters (which hopefully will be longer). as i already know where to take this story, it won't be too hard to actually write it, but you know, life and stuff
> 
> (also wow thanks for the kudos guys! might not be much but i'm a pretty shitty writer so it means a lot to me!)

Roxy is the kind of girl who get along with everyone. She’s social and likable, but the glittering giggle she leaves to people never really shows her inside. You think that’s why she chose you that first day for her in school. Because you didn’t want anyone near and wouldn’t judge her because of her shell. You think if that’s the reason she became your friend, she was right. Because you love her, inside and out. The way she get everyone to like her, the way she speaks for you both every time she wants you to tag along to parties. You like her cleverness, the fact that she can spend hour after hour on the computer, a clever little hacker with bigger coding abilities than you. And how she, despise her smartness, spends equal amounts of hours reading smutty fanfics of Harry Potter and obscure fantasy stories. Or talk day after day about cats and what she would do if she had a cat, or a pony. And you love that she can make you talk about things you like and things you don't like, talk and talk like there was no tomorrow.

The two of you spend more time at your place than hers. If her mom is home, she’s drunk, and if she’s sober, she’s not home. You think she’s an author or something, but you don’t ask. You know they're pretty loaded, so what ever she does she has to be good at it.

So you guess it wasn’t really a surprise the two of you were sitting in a tree in your garden the day after you got some new neighbors. You were joking about them being the kind of people who greeted the whole neighborhood with home made cakes, and you were right. A short while after most people eats dinner, the new ones walks up to your house. Roxy decides to greet them by telling them hello, hanging from one of the lower branches, head down. Her shocking pink hair almost touches the ground, and, as she’s in a skirt, her panties are on full display.

She reaches for the cake but Mrs Lady and Mr Hatguy doesn’t seem to want to give it to her. Instead, the woman express a bit of concern for what she think is drunkenness. You guess that’s the way Roxy seem to others, with her straightforward and cheery way. That and that she actually sound a bit drunk when she talks, the words falling out from her mouth before she has taken herself time to remember how to pronounce them or put them in right order. Roxy just scoffs at the woman, no offense taken, before she falls to the ground. When Mr. Hatguy and his mom/lover hurries for her rescue, you jumps down the tree and snatch the cake from the hands of the woman. Safe on your branch you tell them your parents are home, just knock, and thanks them for the cake. Your mom will demand it from you in a couple of minutes, and you will ensure her you just wanted to see if it was poisonous. She will talk to the neighbors about boys being boys and proceed do friendly scold Roxy for getting her clothes all dirty, before showing you all inside.

Sitting around on the floor in the living room, you learn that the woman’s name is Jane and the man’s is Jack. You are happy to hear they’re mother and son, and you think it’s creepy someone over twenty is living with their mother. You are happy to hear they’re not a couple though. You might be an open minded guy, but some things are way to much for a fourteen year old to wrap his head around. In a few years, you will think about how you would’ve reacted if someone told you that you would make a living of puppet porn. As of now, you will just think about Jack’s beautiful hands.

Jack and Jane will learn that you and Roxy not actually are siblings at all, and that they’re not allowed to ask questions about your pointy shades. Or the doll you almost always carry with you.

They then makes the mistake to tell you that you’re always welcome to their house, and you’re glad they seem to like you (or at least Roxy), because boy, will you abuse their hospitality. Their cake is to die for.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so they are the alpha kids growing up to be the beta guardians, i guess you grasped that from this chapter
> 
> also i will name dad "jack" because idk that was his name in the latest fanfic i read and i guess i need to give him a name
> 
> next chapter will have some talking and stuff, i guess that's when the story starts for real
> 
> (also also, my english is pretty crappy, so if you find something that look really weird, please tell me, because grammar and i aint too good friends, and i want people to be able to read it even if they're grammar nazis )


End file.
